divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Candor
Candor is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent, and was formed by those who blamed duplicity and deception for human nature's faults. Because of this, the Candor are known to value honesty, and their symbol is a set of unbalanced scales bound by a circle. Their substance in the Choosing Ceremony is glass. Its faction colors are black and white. __TOC__ History |-|Formation= Candor was a faction formed by those who blamed duplicity and deception, who believed that dishonesty is the key fault in human nature which began evil and war. They believe in the principle that honesty and openness would lead to a more peaceful and perfect society. |-|Insurgent= In Insurgent, the loyal Dauntless stayed at the Merciless Mart. When Tris and Tobias arrived there, they were arrested upon arrival. Tobias was accused of humanity and Tris was accused of being his accomplice, from the footage that the Candor had seen. They were then put under the truth serum. Neither were found guilty, though Tris angered Tobias and Christina by admitting she had killed Will. The Dauntless stayed in a large, open room that reminded Tris of the lobby. She described the floors being black with a huge white symbol in the middle, though most of it had been covered up by bunk beds. There was an Erudite attack which consisted of shooting needles with blue dyes in them to people. Jack Kang called the attack peaceful, and met with an Erudite representative to negotiate a peace. The representative the Erudite sent was Max, a Dauntless traitor, who gave Jack three demands on the orders of Jeanine. Tris, Tobias, Lynn, and Shauna then told the loyal Dauntless about the three demands. The Dauntless decided to execute Eric, who they had in hostage, and leave the Merciless Mart. This allowed Jack to fulfill only one demand. At the end of the novel, the Candor had been used as the Erudite's defenses. They were standing around the headquarter under a simulation and fired at any motion they detect. Description Tris is exposed to many Candor characters such as Christina and Peter, whose personalities range from being talkative and social, to emotionally volatile and peaceful, to cruel and sadistic. Many children born into Candor transfer to Dauntless, since honesty and bravery are closely related. Candor are serious about their views on honesty against dishonesty. They see honesty and trustworthiness as the very foundations of morality and character. They look upon honest individuals with high respect, and upon dishonest individuals with deep contempt; those who don't hide their flaws and even open about them are viewed with sympathy by the Candor. Some might describe the Candor as being honest to a fault — even, in some cases, so honest as to be insulting. A member of the Candor faction would rather insult someone with honesty than lie to them; likewise, a member of Candor would rather be insulted with truths and honest opinions than lied to. In fact, it is not uncommon for the Candor prefer the bitter truth or a disrespectful-yet-honest opinion over a comforting lie, or even a half-(lie/truth). They view complete and utter honesty as the ultimate moral and intellectual perfection. Their substance in the Choosing Ceremony is glass, and they wear black and white clothing because they see the truth as only black and white. Throughout the years, the Candor faction provided the people with trustworthy and sound leaders in law and politics. Candor children are seen to make wide gestures with their hands and often appear to be arguing or having intense discussions. They are very truthful and would frankly and tactlessly say what they feel. |-|Physical Traits= Despite their belief in fairness and impartiality, the Candor believe that the truth is black-and-white, so that is what they wear. Typically they dress formally, with suits and ties being standard uniform with men and women seen in long skirts, while their everyday clothing is typically black pants and white shirts. They greet each other by shaking hands. |-|Functions= In Insurgent, Candor are described by Max (under the control of Jeanine) as the only disposable faction, though they are said in Divergent to make trustworthy and sound leaders in law. Faction-Relations Candor members are often rivals of the members of Amity, as, in their words, "those who seek peace will always deceive to keep the waters calm." This means that, from a Candor's view, peace-seekers will always find it easier to maintain tranquility when citizens chose to set aside their differences and deficiencies, either by botching or leaving out even trivial details, and thus concealing who they really are - which goes against Candor beliefs. Their rivalry is not believed to be as fierce as the one between Erudite and Abnegation. It is likely that Candor would see Abnegation as similar to Amity -- lying to keep the peace, and self-denial as a form of lying (not being true to and honest with oneself). Candor has a decent relationship with Dauntless because bravery and honesty can tie together closely, and Dauntless' wildness and "recklessness" would likely be seen as another form of honesty to those from Candor (being honest about oneself and one's predilections). Candor's relationship with Erudite seems to be dependent on each individual Candor member; in Insurgent some Candors allied with Erudite, while others allied with Dauntless, once Dauntless was free of Erudite's control and many of the members of Dauntless decided to fight back against Erudite. Members |-|Members= *Jack Kang (Representative) *Rose *Stephanie *Bobby (deceased) *James Tucker |-|Former Members= *Johanna Reyes *Christina *Peter *Drew *Molly *Al Candor ManifestoRoth, V (2011) Divergent Beliefs *Value honesty. *See truth as black or white. *Blame duplicity for the world's problems. *Believe that politeness is "deception in pretty packaging". Candor Initiation To become a member of Candor, members must take lie detector tests all day, every day. During the final test initiates are given "truth serum" and must sit in front of everyone as they ask questions. They believe if you reveal all of your secrets, you'll have no desire to lie about anything, ever again because the worst is already in the open. Trivia *Members tell the truth in all aspects of the aptitude test, including when shown a picture of a man and asked to identify him. *Members learn to read body language so that they know when someone is lying or keeping something from them. *You always know where you stand with others, because they tell you. There is no manipulation. *The Candor Headquarters is located in a building that used to be called "Merchandise Mart"- now referred to as "Merciless Mart". *Before allowing members of other factions to take refuge in their headquarters they are interrogated under the truth serum. *Some members smoke cigarettes. *Members are allowed to keep pets. *In Dauntless slang Candor are called "Candor smart mouths ". *Ice cream is the preferred dessert of the Candor. References es:Verdad Category:Factions Category:Manifestos